


Dancing in the Rain

by Lexielle



Series: Resonance [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, M/M, Sasaeng Fan(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexielle/pseuds/Lexielle
Summary: Taeyong has always loved the rain. He even loves it more now because of a certain someone.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Resonance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> "In the pouring rain, I'm holding you tight  
> I want time to stop right now...  
> your heart spreads inside of me  
> I'll give you everything  
> In my arms as it is now, always lean on me, on me  
> In the rain, you and I tonight"  
> \- Dancing in the Rain (NCT U)

3AM.  
  
Taeyong checked the time displayed on his phone. He was craving convenience store food and ice cream... and he wanted to go so bad. With Jaehyun.  
  
Was the younger sleeping now? He opened his Kakao Talk chat he and his boyfriend share, outside of the 127 group chat.  
  
_\- Babe... -_

Taeyong clicks send. Then he waited.  
  
"Maybe he is already in dreamland."  
  
Taeyong thought out loud.  
  
_\- You calling me babe at this time of the night means you want something.-_  
  
Jaehyun replied with a wink emoji at the end of his message.  
  
_\- You and your perverted thoughts. Tsk!-_  
  
_\- Babe, at this time of night, what would I think? -_  
  
_\- Ey... babe... I'm hungry. -_  
  
_\- See? -_  
  
Jaehyun teased, this time with a full smile showing teeth emoji.  
  
_\- You... are you horny? -_  
  
_\- What do you think? -_  
  
_\- Stop it, Jeong Yoonoh. I'm hungry... like real life hungry for food. -_  
  
_\- And? -_  
  
_\- I'm craving for convenience store food... and ice cream. Pretty sure the **loonies** are in bed by now so we are kinda safe. Anyway, the store is just a stone throw 's away. Come with me? Please? -_  
  
Jaehyun was imagining Taeyong pouting his lips cutely when he sent the last message. He just couldn't say no.  
  
_\- Be down in a jiff. Be in a hoodie and a bucket hat, okay? -_  
  
_\- You're really the best. I love you, Jae. -_  
  
_\- Mwah. Love you too. See you in a bit. -_  
  


Taeyong excitedly dressed in his favorite over-sized black hoodie and bucket hat. He didn't forget his mask to complete the disguise.  
  
Jaehyun showed up after a few minutes looking like they were identical twins.  
  
"Shall we?" The younger asked, reaching out his hand for the older one to hold.  
  
Taeyong took Jaehyun's hand and they headed off to the store. Before stepping out of their building, Jaehyun made sure the coast was clear, and it was. The couple started walking hand in hand, with Taeyong clinging onto Jaehyun's toned arms as they rested their heads against each other.  
  
"This is nice. We haven't done this in a while." Taeyong said, recalling their trainee days.  
  
It was hard for them to go out as normal as this nowadays. Their crazy fans, or loonies as they call them, would show up in every corner. Jaehyun and Taeyong wouldn't risk it, especially being intimate like how they were walking down that pitch black street they were on.  
  
Upon arriving the convenience store, Taeyong picked his favorite Ramyun and a pint of ice cream. Jaehyun also bought a couple of bags of chips and two cans of beer.  
  
"Should we go to Han River, babe?" Jaehyun had an idea.  
  
"Hmmm." Taeying thought _why not_ but it was quite far from their dorm.  
  
The rapper shook his head. "Too far, babe."  
  
"We can pretend we went for a run early in the morning when someone sees us." The quick witted younger one thought ahead.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Taeyong shrugged off his fear. He'd find an excuse (like Jaehyun's reason) to tell their manager if he finds out too.

  
With their snacks in hand, the couple walked towards the famous river. But before they could even reach their destination, it started to drizzle.  
  
"No. Don't tell me..." Jaehyun exclaimed.  
  
Before they knew it, the drizzle became harder. Drip drop. The rain was starting to pour. Jaehyun and Taeyong covered their heads with their hands, a habit even if their hoodie was on their heads, and started to sprint to the nearest shade they could locate. It was a meter away so they ran, but Taeyong suddenly felt high. Something he felt when it rained when he was a child. His childhood suddenly flashed through his mind. A picture of little Taeyong running along their street with open arms, head looking up the heavens with closed eyes, just feeling the droplets pour through his body. The rapper didn't realize he was doing the exact same thing, and Jaehyun was witnessing it. He witnessed how his boyfriend danced gracefully under the pouring rain, ignoring how soaked he was getting. Jaehyun found it fulfilling and sexy at the same time, he had a smile plastered all over his bedimpled face. He has never seen this side of Taeyong... and it was beautiful. The younger male didn't realize he was getting wet like Taeyong was and had to brush a hand over his face and hair to remove the water that soaked him.  
  
"What are you doing there looking all sexy?" Taeyong bit his lips and smiled as he saw what Jaehyun was doing. He opened his arms, gesturing for the handsome man to come over. Jaehyun ran towards his embrace and lifted him, circling them both of them around.  
  
Jaehyun was enjoying Taeyong's shrieks as he turned, with the older's arms still spread like he was flying. The younger one put his boyfriend back down, and leaned over to leave a quick kiss.

Taeyong smiled at him when their lips parted, but he grabbed Jaehyun's hoodie pocket and pulled him closer to continue their kiss. He had always dreamt of kissing Jaehyun under the rain, with hair clinging to their faces, clothes clinging to their bodies, and them just clinging to each other. Just him and Jaehyun, and the rain. Taeyong, being a hopeless romantic, thought this was his chance. He bit and sucked. Jaehyun answered with a lick and nibble. Taeyong was shivering, not from the cold rain but from Jaehyun's kisses. The younger one broke their kiss and tapped the older one's now swollen cherry lips.  
  
Jaehyun linked their hands again and tugged Taeyong for a run. Their heart could never be happier like it was right now. They took a shorter route, running the back alleys that lead to their dorm.  
  
Their moment was interrupted when Jaehyun noticed a couple of girls looking their way. He knew. Jaehyun leaned near the older's ear. "Danger ahead."  
  
Taeyong understood and when Jaehyun grabbed his hand, they sprinted like they never did before. Jaehyun held on to Taeyong when he looked over his shoulder to see where the _loonies_ are, only to find out they are catching up. Jaehyun lead Taeyong and dashed faster, turning right to another alley to the bigger road, then down again to a smaller alley. They had an advantage now. Working out has always helped them in these situations, Jaehyun thought.  
  
"Left babe." Jaehyun instructed.  
  
"Gotcha." Taeyong replied.  
  
The couple turned left and was surprised they can still hear the girls' footsteps behind them. The rain poured on them harder, they were wet all over now. Jaehyun spotted a tiny dark corner in between two buildings for them to hide. He pulled Taeyong over to where it was before the loonies could see them, and it was too narrow for the two of them, but they had no choice at that moment. Jaehyun pushed Taeyong to lean back against the wall in between his arms, him pressing on top of the older, covering them with his back so the loonies won't notice. The girls passed by them, with the couple holding their breaths as they walked by.  
  
_"Oh! Did we lose them?"_ They heard one girl say.  
_"Are you even sure it was the peach couple?"_ The other girl asked.  
  
"Peach couple?" Taeyong mouthed then snickered in silence, surprised at their moniker. Jaehyun, however, was getting weak knowing they were just an inch away from one another.  
  
_"I'm positive. Seen that hoodie before on the rose and the hat belongs to the peach."_ The response appeared to be faint and softer, indicating the two girls were moving farther away from them.  
  
  
"So apparently they call us that. Our fans are something else huh?" Jaehyun still whispered, trying not to get caught.  
  
Taeyong realized they were looking at each other in the eyes.  
  
"And they even talk in codes now." The older added, referring to how the girls call them by their emojis instead of their names, ignoring his urge to lock lips with his boyfriend.  
  
Not Jaehyun though. Before Taeyong could say anything, the younger one's lips were planted against his. The older male closed his eyes to savor that romantic moment. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's waist and pulled him closer. The be-dimpled man sucked on his boyfriend's lower lip and inserted his tongue when the rapper gave him access. It was getting chilly but their bodies were in heat. Tongues battling, Taeyong let out a soft moan, to Jaehyun's pleasure. They both could feel them getting harder underneath their joggers. Jaehyun softly tugged on Taeyong's nape as they moved their heads to the opposite direction, not wanting to break the kiss yet. Jaehyun licked on Taeyong's lips before releasing their kiss to grasp for a much needed air.  
  
Taeyong smiled at Jaehyun, still feeling the thrill of the situation they are in at that moment. He played around the younger's sleeve and then rested his head on the crook of Jaehyun's neck.  
  
"Should we go now?" The rapper asked, with Jaehyun feeling his breath on his skin.  
  
"Do you wanna hang around a bit more?" Jaehyun returned the question. "It's cramped though."  
  
Taeyong shook his head. "This feels nice." They were holding each other tight, he wanted time to stop so they can linger on to this moment longer.  
  
Jaehyun planted a gentle kiss on Taeyong's forehead. "It is. I love you, Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun once again reminded his boyfriend. "Always."  
  
"Love you more, Jeong Yoonoh." Taeyong replied. "Forever."

  
  
The skies were darker and water dropped from the heavens even harder. The couple listened to the pitter patter sound the rain made when it touched the ground and it was music to their ears. Taeyong placed his arms around Jaehyun's neck, waiting for the younger to make his move. Jaehyun didn't waste time and locked their lips once again, savoring the sweetness of Taeyong's kisses. The younger caught the older one's neck and left marks, Taeyong would find a hard time to figure out how to hide them.  
  
"Ngg.. Jae."  
  
The hardness in between their thighs started to twitch.  
  
"Babe..." Jaehyun murmured in between kisses.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I might take you right here right now so let's stop and continue this at home, shall we?" Jaehyun knew he was controlling himself so hard. "Besides we might catch a cold." Jaehyun bit gently on Taeyong's shoulder blade before caressing the rapper's handsome face.  
  
Taeyong nodded. "Okay. The _loonies_ should be gone, right?"  
  
"I guess so. I hope so."  
  
Jaehyun peeped his head out and looked left and right. "We're good."

  
  
The couple took the other way and once again ran under the pouring rain. In a matter of minutes, they were back at their dorm.  
  
"Jae, shower." Taeyong pushed his boyfriend towards the direction of their bathroom.  
  
"As you wish, my love."  
  
They picked up from where they left off on the alley and made love underneath the showers this time. Taeyong was a moaning mess beneath Jaehyun, the cold and wet bathroom wall pressed against the older one's chest. It didn't take long for them to reach their peak, careful enough not to make noises so as not to wake the other members up.

  
  
After the soothing and relaxing shower (and the best shower sex they had in a while), the couple cuddled underneath Taeyong's sheets. The handsome rapper pillowed on the be-dimpled man's arms, while Jaehyun coiled his legs around the older's.  
  
"I just remembered, babe. It was raining when I confessed to you."  
  
"Oh, right. And our first fight was under the rain too. I was soaking wet from the rain and my tears." Taeying pinched Jaehyun on his side lightly. "Bad boy."  
  
"I first kissed you while it was raining too." Jaehyun recalled, shifting the topic. "I guess it'll be more meaningful to me now when it rains." Jaehyun added, kissing Taeyong's temple.  
  
"Me too." Taeyong seconded. "I've always loved the rain. I love it more now because of a certain someone."  
  
"Me." Jaehyun said proudly.  
  
"Who else?" Taeyong assured. "Always you."  
  
  
  
The beautiful moment they spent that day when it rained was Jaehyun's inspiration when he penned _DANCING IN THE RAIN_. His thoughts were filled with his memories with his sweet Taeyong as he scribbled the lyrics to the song. The older one was the first one to hear it, and his heart could've burst from happiness and pride.  
  
"Aw.. Jae..."  
  
"You like it?" Jaehyun needed to hear his assurance even though he knows Taeyong would love it either way.  
  
"I love it." Taeyong gave him a peck on the lips. "You said you thought about us when you wrote it?"  
  
"Yup." Jaehyun replied showing his boyfriend his dimples.  
  
Taeyong literally pounced on Jaehyun, pushing them down together on the mattress. "My sweet clingy Jaehyun. What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"Maybe you saved a country in your previous life." Jaehyun wrapped his legs around the older"s hips and held him tighter.  
  
"I guess." Taeyong sweetly landed his lips on Jaehyun"s neck. "I love you, babe. More than you know."  
  
It rained all of a sudden and made noises as it landed on the window pane. For Taeyong and Jaehyun, that beautiful music it makes will always remind them of how they fell in love and how their hearts danced in the rain endlessly, rainy days can never make them feel gloomy. No. Not at all. Never will. Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of making this like some sort of a heavier interpretation of the song but I opted to go for a simpler one. And yes, one line is a famous quote about the rain. ^^


End file.
